The International Association of Fire Fighters (IAFF) is requesting 762,665 dollars during the initial budget period and 4,049,091 dollars for the total project period of the EPA-HWWT Cooperative Agreement. Fire fighters, paramedics and allied emergency personnel respond to over 270,000 specific hazardous materials incidents and over 1,000,000 structure fires annually. Each year over 2,000 responders are injured at these incidents and thousands more are exposed to toxic materials resulting in increased rates of cancer and other diseases. The IAFF proposes to continue to implement a proven training plan that strongly and forcefully emphasizes occupational safety and health and OSHA defined responder training as a cornerstone of professional and effective emergency response. This plan relies heavily on an efficient Train-The- Trainer approach; uses a combination of the Internet, advanced training technologies and regional programs; and provides the estimated 475 annual attendees with the knowledge and the tools to implement this program in local fire/rescue departments in and around EPA NPL sites and in other identified areas. The IAFF is the only national organization serving professional fire fighters and enjoys longstanding training partnerships and access with fire/rescue departments across the US. Our training curricula is current, focused, and ready to be delivered. In addition, we have a highly regarded 100-member professional fire fighter/paramedic instructor team trained in using facilitation techniques and problem-based learning to reinforce responder safety and health. It is a state-of-the-art program with a focused safety and health message provided by experienced, committed instructors.